Liner Notes
by mypiratecat1
Summary: A very silly, very random and very unPirate Cat drabble. William's and Jack's POV about DVD liner notes! ONE SHOT


_**Disclaimer: **Not mine... only in fanfiction._

_**Author's note: **This is just a funny little drabble... if anyone has read the rather silly and dumbed down "FAQ"s in the AWE liner notes, they were very vague and contradictory... I still maintain that Will goes free because of true love after 10 years of service to the Flying Dutchman, which is the original legend of the sea... I think that the liner notes were written by some Disney staffer trying to stir up interest in a fourth movie, and here is Jack's and Will's viewpoint on them... BIG WINK from Pirate Cat!_

۞

William Turner the Second was reading a small piece of colourful paper that Mr. Cotton's parrot had dropped upon the dark deckboards of the Black Pearl... no one knew where the parrot had gotten them, but he and Mr. Cotton had just returned from a large bazaar in the Amazon (dot com).

This particular bit of doggeral seemed to be the cause for quite a bit of laughter among the crew... the first mate of the ship was chuckling, then began laughing out loud, as the captain of the most famous pirate ship in the world sauntered up, trying to read over his tall friend's shoulder. "Wot is that ye got, William?"

"Something called 'liner notes', Jack..."

Jack Sparrow swiveled his head to and fro, on his toes, as William would move from side to side, intentionally trying make the captain tip to and fro in a very unsteady fashion.

Snatching said piece of paper away from him, Jack scrutinized it with a great deal of puzzlement... "Liner notes? Wot does it 'liner' an' 'note', if you will?"

"I don't know, but it is from something called a '2-disc Limited Edition' of something called a 'DVD'... it has some rather good likenesses of us on it.."

As they both read the inside of the pamphlet with great interest, Jack, himself, started to chuckle... "Wot is a 'FAQ', William? Is that pronounced 'faqwee'???"

William laughed, and said, "I don't know, Jack, but it says, here, _Since Will honored his destiny on the Flying Dutchman, in 10 years does he get to return to land for good, thereby freeing his father and crew? _and the answer is, _Every 10 years, Will may step on land for one day. He is bound to the Flying Dutchman forever...'_

The pair looked at each other, then at the black sails of the Pearl snapping in the wind above them. It didn't look like the Flying Dutchman to either one of them... William looked down at his own chest, feeling his restored living heart beating strongly under his ribs... his gaze then turned to his wife, Elizabeth, as she helped to coil rope on the main deck... hmmmm.

Shrugging at the captain, who was still reading the colourful pamphlet, William said, "Alright, so it's a 'liner note' for a DVD, whatever that means... who wrote it?"

Jack wrinkled up his nose and said, "No name... th' only ones tha' I ever saw write th' truth about us are a pair o' blokes named Terry an' Ted, an' someone wif th' name o' Gore Ver-somethin'... their names aren't on this, so it must just be some blighter tryin' t' stir somethin' up..."

The captain looked even more confused, as he nudged William, "... look at this..._why can't Elizabeth see Will on the Dutchman?..._ this doesn't bloody make sense.. the answer to it, here, is, _Elizabeth can't survive the journeys where the ship must travel - so she is not able to join the crew..._ William, joining the bloody crew wasn't the question... was it?" The captain looked at the back of the paper, then the front, then the back, again..."Wot???? Who wrote this?"

"Someone who doesn't know what they are writing about... that last part is a joke... how can the Prison Dog escape from Pelegostos Island by lashing together sea turtles with his fur? He has no hands." William shrugged again... "I still maintain that NO ONE knows how the real curse of the Flying Dutchman works, Jack... everyone guesses... the only ones who really know about it are right here on the Pearl! Even my father didn't know for certain!"

Jack snorted slightly, and said, "Whoever wrote it meant it as a joke... I think that it was meant to keep people interested in followin' us in th' future by confusin' everyone... so much rubbish... we know that your curse _ended_ wif true love an' carin' from yer wife an' friends... all o' this fuss about canon an' cannons an' ..." and with an annoyed growl, he flicked the liner notes of the mysterious thing called a DVD into the wind, muttering... "... wot th' hell is a DVD, anyway?"

۞


End file.
